1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to sundial apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved sundial apparatus wherein the same provides three planes of rotation and adjustment of the sundial to permit ease of mounting and positioning of a sundial relative to any geographical location.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art has utilized sundial apparatus for much of recorded history, but has heretofore failed to provide an organization as set forth by the instant invention which presents the sundial apparatus for ease of initial positioning and arrangement relative to a given geographical location to accommodate various geographical latitude, as well as orienting the sundial organization in an arrangement parallel to the earth's rotational axis. Prior art organizations may be found and exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 1,651,621 to O'Sullivan wherein a prior art sundial organization is typically mounted in a fixed support mount not capable of repositioning once in a fixed site.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,845,853 to Haskett sets forth a contemporary sundial organization with a plurality of adjustments, but limited in the use of a single horizontal cross hair for defining a time of day reference, as well as limited adjustment relative to the instant invention to accommodate various support variations by individuals in mounting of the sundial as opposed to the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,303,567 to Blanks sets forth a sundial organization utilizing a convex face.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,269 to Buckner provides for a generally pocket sized solar time piece and associated compass structure for arranging the member in a given geographical location.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,520,572 to Spilhaus sets forth a geographical sundial utilizing a stationary base and convex sundial head in a manner to plot solar travel.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved sundial apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.